Secreto
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Hay secretos que deben ser guardado, y este, sin duda,es uno de ellos... edwardxalice lime!


**Olahh!! Otra vez ¡! Ya lo se ya lo se ya se hartaron de mi, pero es k no pude evitar hacer este "fic". Bueno este es un edwardxalice (si lo se estoy loca) haha, y aquí veremos un poco mas de su relación de hermanos 0 **

**Bueno la única explicación lógica que puedo encontrar a su comportamiento es que bueno recuerden "la carne es débil" xD!! Bueno espero que les guste!! si lo se el titulo es un asco ¬¬ es que no sabia que poner!!**

**--**

Gemí, cuando sentí su frio aliento deslizarse por mi cuello. Enrosque mis brazos por su cuello, mientras el se dedicaba a besar mi cuello. ¿Que demonios pasaba? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación? seria una mentira decir que no lo se. Solo recordaba que estábamos hablando de bella y del chucho, y entonces paso, nos dejamos llevar, y ahora ninguno de los dos podíamos separarnos.

-Edward- suspire cuando sentí su fría boca besar mi cuello- espera por favor

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- pregunto. Habíamos perdido toda rastro de razón hacia unos cuantos minutos

-…-gemí, un poco mas alto de lo normal, y puede sentir como en su boca se formaba una gran sonrisa--n-no nada-demonios ahora estaba tartamudeando

- eso pensaba-murmuro, mientras atrapaba mis labios con los suyos propios.

Enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras soltaba otro gemido, escuche su hermosa risa en mi oído

-tranquila, no muerdo- me dijo mientras, mordía mi lóbulo- bueno al menos no mucho

¿Por qué no lo detenía? Prácticamente estaba traicionando a mi familia, sentí un horrible remordimiento cuando pensé en jasper y en bella. ¿Por qué les hacíamos esto? ¿Acaso no amaba a jasper? ¿Y bella? ¿Qué sucedía con Edward? Todas esas preguntas quedaron hundidas en lo más profundo de mi mente cuando sentí las manos de Edward moviéndose por mi cuerpo. Ya tendría tiempo después para encontrar todas esas respuestas, por el momento solo me quedaba disfrutar de la situación. Decidí no quedarme atrás, y dirigí mis manos a la solapa de de su camisa. Con dedos decididos empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, estaba desesperada, así que con rápidos movimientos, se la quite y la lancé al otro lado de la habitación.

-me encantas- ronroneo, y me puso la piel de gallina, apenas me di cuenta de que ya no tenia mi blusa, cuando sentí sus labios besar mi pecho

-te necesito- ni siquiera se de donde salieron esas, palabras, al parecer el deseo me estaba nublando la mente- por favor, por favor- gemí, cuando supe que estaba decidido a hacerme sufrir

-por que- murmuro, y nunca tuve tantas ganas de golpearlo- tenemos toda la noche por delante-murmuro, mientras acariciaba mi cintura, y su boca jugaba con mi pecho

- te odio- masculle, aunque solo sono como otro gemido- _mierda_- pensé- _el tiene que tener la situación de todo _

-pero que feas palabras-dijo- una señorita como tu no debería de decir eso- rio

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya no me encontraba acorralada contra la pared, si no que me encontraba recostada en la cama, debajo de su cuerpo, la misma cama en la que pasaba con jasper todas las noches, sentí que la culpa recorrer todo mi cuerpo, incluso escuche a Edward bufar, me sentí la peor escoria de esta mundo, estaba engañando a mi esposo, a aquel que amaba, con mi hermano, ¡que demonios pasaba por mi mente!

-tranquila Alice- murmuro Edward- nadie le va a decir nada – donde, maldita sea, estaba aquel Edward sensato, que decía que amaba a bella. Bueno, primero tenia que descubrir donde quedaba aquella Alice, que siempre se preocupaba por la felicidad de los demás.

Pero, de nuevo todo pensamiento coherente se disipo cuando sentí la boca de Edward recorrer mi vientre, me arquee inconscientemente hacia el, suspirando y gimiendo cada vez que su lengua se paseaba por mi vientre.

Y entonces un sonido, me regreso a la cruel realidad, me sobresalte tanto, que incluso tire a Edward, tome mi celular, que se encontraba en mi pantalón- si todavía lo llevaba puesto-y mire el numero en la pantalla. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, cuando leí el nombre del que me estaba llamando

-_Jaspe_r- pensé, y conteste rápidamente- bueno- dije, y trate de que mi voz sonara lo mas normal posible

-Alice- su voz sonaba aliviada al otro lado de la línea, incluso pude escuchar un suspiro

-¿Que paso jazz?- intente que mi voz no denotara lo nerviosa que me encontraba, y entonces el miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y... y si el lo sabia, después de todo ¿que otra explicación lógica podría buscarle a su llamada?

- Ves jasper, ni siquiera se para que le llamaste, esta bien- escuche el grito al otro lado de la línea de emmett- limítate a cazar- sonaba exasperado, en otra ocasión me hubiera reído, pero eso era lo que menos quería hacer ahora

-¿Qué sucedió jasper, por que llamaste?- me encontraba demasiado nerviosa, por eso la pregunta salió con mucha rapidez

- No, no te preocupes Alice, es que no se, tuve un presentimiento, y sentí la necesidad de llamarte- dijo, sonaba avergonzado, como si empezara a reñirle de un momento a otro, por haber desconfiado de mi. Que mal me sentí en ese momento

-Ohh jazz, todo esta bien, no te agobies- dije intentando encontrar la alegría en mi voz, para que la mentira fuera mas creíble

-De acuerdo Alice, y como esta Edward- pregunto, sentí un nudo en la garganta y también como mi corazón daba un vuelco, de todas las preguntas posibles, tuvo que hacer esa

- El… el esta bien, esta escuchando música, en su habitación- dije, si había algo que se me daba bien, eso era mentir, genial otra razón mas para sentirme peor

- De acuerdo Alice- me dijo- bueno nos vemos en 2 días. Cuídate mucho. Te amo- dijo y sentí ganas de llorar, por que demonios había echo eso

- Yo también te amo- dije, aunque el sonido salió mas como un murmullo y colgué, en ese mismo instante me quería morir, ¿Qué había hecho? Conocía la respuesta, acababa de traicionar al hombre mas lindo del planeta tierra, aquel que se preocupa por mí, y yo le pago así, engañándolo con nuestro hermano.

Voltee mi vista hacia la esquina de mi habitación, y ahí entre la sombras, se encontraba Edward, con la mirada gacha, mirando hacia cualquier otro punto que no fuera yo

-Yo… yo, lo siento Alice- murmuro, tan bajo que a duras penas pude oírlo- en serio no se lo que me paso, yo, bueno me deje llevar, estas en todo tu derecho si quieres odiarme-finalizo

Quise decir algo, pero no encontraba mi propia voz, avance hacia el por impulso, verlo ahí, tan indefenso, me hizo odiarme mas, yo también tenia parte de la culpa, no era justo que el llevara todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el, lo abraze, pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse ante mi abrazo, pero luego se relajo

-no fue tu culpa-masculle- yo debí haberlo detenido, no tienes por que cargar con toda la culpa.

Después de un rato de silencio, me abrazo con fuerza y dijo – soy un mal hermano- me reí y le conteste

-Yo también lo soy-le recordé-, lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato

-pues ni tanto- murmuro, me quede de piedra, cuando sentí sus labios besar mi cabello, ¡que demonios había querido decir!- no lo olvides Alice- dijo antes de deshacer mi abrazo y salir por la puerta, me dedico una mirada antes de añadir- este será nuestro secreto Alice, recuérdalo- y entonces desapareció por la puerta

Me quede clavada en el piso de mi habitación, mientras analizaba sus palabras, entonces sonreí, este seria nuestro secreto, y yo me encargaría de resguardarlo por toda la eternidad.

**o.o… xD!! Espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi me gusto, lo se, lo se, estoy mal de la cabeza, como un edwardxalice, bueno no lo se, siempre me ha parecido interesante su relación como hermanos (y que hermanos) haha y me decidí por hacerlo**

**Ya saben, críticas destructivas, tomates, un jasper!! De cualquier cosa se aceptan (pero prefiero al jasper XD!!) o un lindo review, con eso me conformo!! ahh y le puse lime!! ( no se si asi se pueda catalogar mi "fic) pero esque luego no quiero "ohh corrompiste mi inocencia" ¬¬ ok !!**


End file.
